Forbidden Love
by White Lily of the Lane
Summary: WillOC. The prequel to 'In Love with A Pirate'. See how Will and Juliet fell in love and go on the adventure that would change their lives. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue: First Meetings

Hurray! I'm back with the prequel to 'In Love with A Pirate'! This one's called 'Forbidden Love'.

Disclaimer: As I've said in the first story, I own nothing.

Prologue: First Meetings

__

Port Royal, June 1745

Juliet Roland looked out of her bedroom and down the hallway in her house. She smiled and then raced down the hallway before her nanny came back. The spunky fourteen-year-old ran down the stairs but stopped short before reaching the doorway to the dining hall. She peered around the door and saw her mother. But her back was turned, Juliet smiled and got ready to dart out of the door when she heard it.

"Juliet Rebecca Roland!" her nanny Gina yelled her Spanish accent. Juliet's eyes widen and flew out the door. Juliet stopped at the gate and whipped her head around trying to decide which way to go.

Meanwhile, Gina was coming out the door with the one thing Juliet did not want to be in. A dress.

"Juliet!" Gina yelled. Juliet whipped her head around, her brown hair flying into her face. She panicked and raced down the street.

Juliet ran as fast as she could, her brother's pants were starting to fall a little, and the shirt flapped into the breeze behind her. Juliet knew Gina was still behind her.

She ran past the governor's mansion and continued through town. Juliet stopped short and looked behind her. Gina had disappeared so Juliet started to relax. She stood to catch her breath and smiled. She had gotten free again.

She twirled around not expecting anything when all of the sudden something ran into her and she fell to the ground.

Juliet opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the ground staring up at the sky when a face popped into her view.

"I'm so sorry!" the voice said. It belonged to a boy, a young boy, about her age. Juliet sat up and looked at him. He was very cute.

"No, need to apologize. It was only an accident," Juliet replied standing up. The boy followed her suit and stood.

Juliet looked at him and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "What's your name?" she was curious about this boy.

"Will Turner," he replied looking at her. He blushed seeing how beautiful she was. Her precious green eyes and soft smile.

"I'm Juliet Roland," she replied shaking his hand. A brown curl fell into his face and Juliet smiled at how adorable he looked.

"It's very nice to meet you," Will replied.

"You too Will," Juliet said. Then, Juliet heard something.

"Juliet! I should punish you for running away!" Gina replied. Will smiled at Juliet as if he knew what she ran away from.

"What did you run away from Juliet?" Will asked as if he didn't know. Juliet turned to him blushing.

"Um, well….I," she tried to say.

"She was trying to get away from being put in a beautiful dress," Gina replied. Juliet made a face and closed her eyes. Will laughed a little.

"Well, Juliet. I'll let you go, I have to get to the blacksmith shop for my duties. I'll see you later," Will replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Will. Take care," Juliet replied. Will smiled at her and walked off. Juliet smiled back and felt like fainting. He was so cute!

"It would never work out Miss Roland," Gina replied escorting Juliet back down the road.

"Why not?" Juliet asked.

"Think about it, your father is a judge and that is a job of high society. He would never let you be with someone of third class ranking," Gina explained. Juliet looked over her shoulder at Will.

"He might Gina, he just might," Juliet replied knowing that either way, she and Will would be friends or even more.


	2. Chapter One: Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: Disney has a restraining order :)

Chapter One: Mixed Feelings

__

Two years later

Will and Juliet had become friends after that day and stayed companions to each other through the past two years. They always spent their time together when Will was working or when Juliet was being schooled or taught proper lady lessons by her mother.

Will had grown into a very handsome young man. He had started working at the blacksmith shop after going to school learning the craft.

Juliet had replaced her tomboy style and started wearing her hair neat and nice. She wore dresses all the time and even put on very tasteful makeup. She actually liked the feeling, but tried getting out of being put in a corset whenever she could.

Will and Juliet had a definite attraction to each other. Whether it was small hints of love or not, they couldn't tell.

"Please father, can't I ask anyone I want to be my escort for my debutante?" Juliet asked. Her 16th birthday was just days away and her parents were throwing her a debutante to celebrate the occasion of her becoming a woman.

"Well," Judge Roland began to say.

"Father, please. I want someone I feel comfortable with," Juliet begged.

"Thomas, just let her. I think she'll make the right decision," Mrs. Roland replied butting in. Judge Roland looked at his wife and then back at Juliet.

"Oh, alright. You may ask anyone you please," Judge Roland replied. Juliet squealed in delight and hugged her father.

"Thank you so much father!" Juliet replied. She then rushed out the door and to the blacksmith shop. She swung open the door and down to the work area. "Will!"

Will looked up from what he was doing and smiled seeing Juliet rush up to him. "What's the mat" he got out before Juliet jumped on him in a huge hug.

"Will! My mother and father are allowing me to pick whomever I chose for my debutante to be my escort!" Juliet replied. Will smiled.

"That's great! Who are you going to pick?" Will asked. Juliet smirked at him. Will then knew.

"Oh no, Jules. Not me," he said turning back to his work.

"Why not? Come on it'll be fun," Juliet said. Will looked at her.

"You know I can't. I'm third class, it wouldn't look right," Will explained.

"Will, you know I don't care. Just as long as I can have my best friend there to save me from boredom," Juliet replied placing her hand on his. Will looked down at their hands, he liked how her hand sat on his. It was really soft and smooth and warm.

"Please?" Juliet asked again. Will looked back up at her and gave a small smile.

"You know I will," Will replied. Juliet smiled and laughed. She threw her arms around him in a hug. Will placed his hands around her waist and smiled too.

"Thank you Will," she said. They pulled away and then she kissed his cheek. They both then stopped suddenly. Juliet knew she had taken it a step too far.

"What did I just do?" Juliet asked.

"Um, I think you just kissed my cheek," Will said.

"Oh, um, well. I have to go," Juliet replied. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Will replied and grabbed her hand. Juliet came back to his side she looked into his drowning brown eyes. She could see love, passion, and maybe even lust in his eyes.

"You don't have to go just because you did that," Will said.

"I know, but I want to. I'm sorry Will," she explained. She pulled her hand away and left the shop.

Will looked at the door and looked out the window to see her rushing down the street. His hand still tingled from being with hers. He wished her could tell her he liked her.

Juliet rushed up the steps and up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and once she got in the room she could breathe easily again.

"Oh my God, what did I do. He'll probably get the wrong idea, the idea that I want to go out with him. Well…that's what I want," Juliet said to herself. She sat on her bed and then the tears took over.

Later…

Juliet made sure she was presentable enough and walked down to dinner. She was not in the mood to eat anything. She had a headache and was exhausted. She walked into the dining hall and sat at her usual place. She looked at the empty seat across from her, which was her brother's usual seat. But he had left, and gone to England to find work. She missed him terribly. Her father and mother sat at the table as well.

"So, Juliet. Who have you picked as your escort?" Mrs. Roland asked. Juliet looked at her mom.

"Um, well, I've picked Will Turner," Juliet replied and then took a drink of her water.

"Will Turner! That blacksmith apprentice you are always hanging out with?" her father asked. She nodded.

"You said I could ask anyone I wanted. And he is my best friend, I want him to do it," Juliet replied.

"You did say she could have anyone Thomas," Mrs. Roland explained. Judge Roland looked at his wife.

"I know, but you know I don't like him," Judge Roland explained.

"Thomas, just let her be happy this once. She obviously cares for the boy," Mrs. Roland explained.

"Mother, you have no idea," Juliet replied looking at them both before getting up and going to bed.

……

So I hope you all like my new story. I'm going to be really busy the next few weeks so the updates are going to be sporadic. I promise though my story will be finished, I hope, by the middle of October!

Bloomy Angel


	3. Chapter Two: Debutante

What's with no reviews? I feel very bad, my self-esteem is dropping. Please just hit the little button down at the bottom and send a review, please.

Disclaimer: I own the cardboard cut out of Legolas, but not Will :(.

Chapter Two: Debutante

Juliet smiled at her reflection in the mirror, she was actually very happy to be in a corset tonight. It was her debutante party and she was excited. She twirled around in her purple dress and faced the door.

Juliet raced down the stairs and out the door before her mother or father could stop her. She just had to see if Will was almost done getting ready.

She ignored the carriage taking her to the governor's mansion and walked down the street. Since her and Will's little romantic happening in the blacksmith shop just days ago, she had been trying to control her closeness to him. But she couldn't help it, she liked him too much.

"Will?" she called going to his little apartment above the blacksmith shop. "Will where are you?"

"I'm in here Juliet," he said from his bedroom. Juliet walked into his room and stopped suddenly. He stood there in a very nice outfit, definitely not third class. She smiled at him and knew he looked very handsome, but she loved him better in his regular clothing.

"Will, you look so handsome," she said. Will turned and looked her over. His eyes brightened at her appearance. He walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Juliet, you look beautiful," Will said. Juliet smiled and blushed at the comment.

"Thank you," Juliet said. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence, which was unusual for them both. "Well, are you ready to go?" Juliet asked breaking it.

"Yes, let's go," Will said. He took Juliet's arm and escorted her out to the street.

"Practicing?" Juliet asked with a slight hint of humor in her voice.

"Of course," Will said sheepishly. Juliet laughed as her and Will walked to the governor's mansion where the debutante was being held.

Juliet's father and Governor Swann had been best friends forever and they both celebrated their daughters occasions almost sequential.

Juliet and Elizabeth Swann had been good friends when they were little, but once they turned fourteen, Governor Swann placed Elizabeth in finishing school and taught her to be a proper lady. Juliet's parents did not send her figuring they would teach her that. Since then Elizabeth and Juliet lost contact. Elizabeth had known Will a lot longer of course. He was rescued by the Governor's ship when they crossed from England. They all were still friends but not as close as they all use to be. Only Will and Juliet had remained friends.

Juliet and Will walked up the long stairway to the mansion's ballroom. Some guests had shown up but not many. Will walked Juliet up to the waiting room and they sat before they were announced to come in.

"Juliet! You left without us!" her mother yelled coming into the room.

"Sorry, mother. I wanted to walk with Will," Juliet replied standing.

"Is your dress dirty?" Mrs. Roland asked examining her.

"No, it's fine," Mrs. Roland asked.

"Mother, doesn't Will look handsome tonight?" Juliet said trying to remind her mother of another person in the room.

"Why yes he does. You look very nice tonight Will," Mrs. Roland complimented.

"Thank you," Will said. Judge Roland walked in.

"It's time to go! Let's get ready," he replied. They stood in front of Juliet and Will. They were announced and her parents walked off.

"Alright, here we go," Juliet said trying to calm her nerves. Will patted her hand.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry. Tonight all the guys will be over you trying to dance with you and stuff and you'll do fine. But, I won't be the luckiest guy in the world," Will said.

"Why not?" Juliet asked concerned. Will looked into her eyes.

"Because I won't be with the girl that I care about the most. It's you, you know. I wanted to stay with you tonight maybe for even longer," Will said. He started walking but Juliet stopped him.

"What are you saying Will?" Juliet asked.

"Never mind, let's go," Will said. Juliet started walking with him.

"And now, here is our guest of honor, Miss Juliet Roland escorted by Mr. William Turner," the announcer said. They walked down the stairs and Juliet tried smiling but she could feel that something was wrong with Will.

They reached the bottom and Will walked off. Juliet watched as he walked towards the gardens in the back of the house.

"Juliet!" a voice called. Juliet turned to see Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it's so good to see you," Juliet said taking Elizabeth's hands.

"You look beautiful," Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you. You do too," Juliet said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth answered. "So I saw your father allowed you to walk with Will. My father won't allow me. 'It's not proper Elizabeth for you to pick who you want.' I got stuck with Captain Norrington!"

"I'm so sorry," Juliet said. "It is great, but something is wrong with Will tonight. He seems distant."

"Maybe he needs a little love. Your love," Elizabeth replied. Juliet dropped her jaw.

"Miss Swann that is not appropriate talk young lady," Juliet said. Elizabeth laughed.

"But seriously, go see what is going on with him. I'm going to see if I can find any handsome guys myself tonight," Elizabeth said and walked off. Juliet smiled and walked out of the ballroom and into the garden to see Will.

Juliet discovered him sitting on the fountain wall looking off into the distance. Juliet walked over to him.

Will in the meantime was sitting there thinking of Juliet and how beautiful she looked tonight. He just wished he could tell her and he had been planning to tell her tonight. He looked at his hands until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Juliet.

"You left the party and I wanted to see where you went off to," Juliet said stepping up to him.

"Just sitting here. I figured you wouldn't want to spend time with me today since it's your debutante. I figured you'd want to find a guy in there," Will said. Juliet smiled and sat next to him.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know, I just figured no one of your social class was allowed to spend time with mine after these kinds of things," Will said. Juliet looked at him saddened. She placed her hand on his. Will looked at her.

"Don't think that. I'm going to be your friend forever," Juliet said. Will smiled. Then he dropped his smile, he was ready to tell her.

"Juliet, I wanted to tell you this all day to day," Will replied.

"What?" she asked. "Does this have anything to do with what you were telling me before we made our appearance?"

"Yes," Will said. "What I was going to say was I care about you a lot for only knowing you two years. And I've been dreaming of you and me together for so long."

"Dreaming of me and you?" Juliet asked. She felt her nerves tingle and butterflies rose in her stomach. She was scared but she knew what he was getting at.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend Juliet?" Will asked taking her hand in his.

Juliet looked up at him. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. If she said yes, she would be happy. Her parents would be less than thrilled that she was with a man in a lower class. And Elizabeth would finally think Juliet had guts. If she said no, she would be miserable. Her and Will probably wouldn't be friends. They would both suffer from a heavily weighted broken heart.

"Juliet, now would be the time to say something," Will said. Juliet met his eyes again and smiled, she made her decision.

"Yes," Juliet said smiling. Will smiled and the weight that was holding him down was lifted. They both hugged each other.

"So, what do we do now?" Juliet asked when they pulled away. Will smiled and looked at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in. Juliet closed her eyes and their lips met.

The kiss was small at first but became passionate when Will pushed his tongue onto her mouth. He unfolded her hand and rubbed his hand over hers softly. A second later they pulled away.

"What do you want to do now?" Will asked looking in her eyes.

"Um," she started. She looked back at her debutante and smiled. "I want to go dance." She pulled him up and they walked back in the ballroom.

They started dancing and Juliet caught Elizabeth's eyes over Will's shoulder. Elizabeth smiled and gave a thumbs up. Juliet smiled back ecstatically. Then turned her attention back to Will. Will kissed her cheek softly and pressed his cheek against hers.

They stayed together the whole night just dancing and are together after becoming a couple.

………….

Oh, such a good chapter. I really liked writing this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Review please!


	4. Chapter Three: I Love You

Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. On to chapter three.

Disclaimer: No nothing yet.

Chapter Three: I Love You

__

Two years later

Will and Juliet had stayed together through two difficult years of their young lives. Whether it be her parents having fits about their relationship to not being able to spend time together from Juliet being in school and Will having to work most of the day.

Still they had remained together and were starting to fall in love with each other. But they hadn't told each other yet.

Juliet was excited because she was finally graduating from school and she would be able to spend more time with Will during the day.

Will was happy because their two-year anniversary was also on the day of her graduation and he wanted to tell Juliet he loved her on that day.

"Oh honey I can't believe it! You have graduated!" Mrs. Roland said hugging Juliet.

"Thank you mother," Juliet said hugging her back. "I can't believe it either. Now I have all the time in the world to do what I want!"

"Well, of course you'll be getting married and having children of course," her mother said smoothing Juliet's hair back away from her face.

"Yes, I can see Will and I getting married in the future," Juliet said. Mrs. Roland tensed up.

"You and Will?" she asked. Juliet nodded.

"Of course. Who did you think I would want to marry?" Juliet asked.

"Well, what about that new judge at the courthouse your father has become friends with Jonathan Reynolds? He's a very fine man," Mrs. Roland suggested.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Oh mother. You know that I don't like men like father. I want men to be open and free spirited. Strong and confident."

"Well, I'm sure once you get to know him he'll be perfect," Mrs. Roland replied. Juliet sighed.

"Mother, I know you don't like Will but please let me be in lo-" Juliet started before she stopped. She couldn't let her mother know she loved Will. "Let me liked who I want to."

Mrs. Roland looked at her daughter and smiled. "Alright, just be careful with him. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't mother, trust me. Now I'm going to see him," Juliet said standing. "Good bye mother."

Juliet walked outside and down the street to the blacksmith shop. Will had a surprise for her there and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

She walked inside the shop and stepped down into it from the stoop. Will wasn't in the shop and she didn't hear any movement from his apartment upstairs so she figured he wasn't home yet. So she sat and waited for him.

A few minutes later, Will walked in the shop and smiled upon seeing Juliet. Juliet smiled at him as well. She loved the way he looked now, he had gotten taller and his hair was long and curly. He had even grown facial hair and to her it looked great on him.

Will loved the way she looked now too. Her hair had gotten longer and when she had been in the sun some of the strands turned a sandy blonde color. She had also gotten a figure which Will thought was very sexy.

"Jules," he said picking her up in his arms. He gave her a huge kiss and twirled her around.

"I missed you today Will," she said as he put her down. He hugged her.

"So did I. I'm sorry I couldn't go to see you graduate. I feel bad," Will said. Juliet kissed him.

"It's not your fault you had to work. It's good because now, we get to be with each other more than just for about two hours a day," Juliet explained. Will smiled and looked at her.

"Happy anniversary Juliet," he said. Juliet smiled up at him.

"Happy anniversary Will," Juliet replied back. Will kissed her softly and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs and to his apartment. Once they were in he set her down on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he said going to get his surprise for her. Juliet sat up on the couch and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and waited for Will to return. A newspaper sat on Will's table and she read it.

_'Notorious Pirate Sacks Nassau Port_

A pirate was almost caught today after he sacked Nassau Port in the Bahamas. He looted several pieces of jewelry and food from ships docked at the Port. He finished off his looting by commandeering one of Nassau's treasured ships, The Caribbean Wave. This pirate, known as Captain Jack Sparrow, is known for his memorable walk and appearance. We do not know if he is armed seeing as how he did not fire any shots. Please keep a close eye out for him.'

"I'm back," Will said sitting next to Juliet. She put the paper down and turned towards him. He leaned over and kissed her. "What were you reading?"

"An article about a pirate," Juliet said. Will made a face.

"Don't read those silly articles about pirates. They all deserve to die. Shows how much the police did there, they couldn't even catch him. If I was around a pirate I would kill it, especially if it was harming you," Will said softly. Juliet laid her head on Will's shoulder. She knew how much he hated pirates after they blew up the ship he was on six years ago.

"I know you would kill any pirate that harmed me. That's because that's who you are Will, you really care about your girl," Juliet replied. Will kissed her forehead.

"I have something to give you," Will said. Juliet sat up and watched as he pulled out a necklace. Juliet smiled at it.

"Will, it's beautiful!" she said. He motioned for her to turn and he put it on. "How did you pay for this?"

"I didn't, I made it," he said. Juliet looked down at it. It was a silver heart attached to a silver chain. A diamond was set in the corner of it and it caught the light every way Juliet turned. She turned back to Will.

"Thank you Will," she said and gave him a kiss. Will turned the kiss to be passionate and he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled Juliet onto his lap and pulled away. He looked into her eyes and saw love. He knew they both loved each other, but he wanted to hear it from her. Juliet looked into his deep pools of brown eyes and she wanted to tell him.

"Juliet?" he said softly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Will?" Juliet asked.

"I want to tell you something," Will said. Juliet nodded to let him say it. "Juliet Roland, I love you. For two years I've loved you and I've always wanted to say it. And I always want to love you and I want to spend my life with you. And it would mean so much to me if you loved me too."

Juliet smiled widely and a tear escaped her eye. Will wiped it away. "Oh Will, I love you too. I always have and always will until the day I die." Will smiled and pulled her close to him. He gave her a huge kiss and leaned her back on the couch. He laid on top of her and then pulled away.

"Do you mean it?" He asked. Juliet kissed him.

"Will, what do you think?" Juliet asked. Will smiled and kissed her.

Awhile later, the couple had fallen asleep on the couch. Will had covered them with a blanket and held Juliet in his arms. Night had taken over and it was close to 11:00. Juliet's parents were worried about her and went to come find her.

"She's probably still at the blacksmith shop with Will dear," Mrs. Roland suggested.

"Well, I'm going to go get her. There is no need for her to be out this late with a guy she isn't married to," Judge Roland replied. He walked down to the shop and looked inside. He didn't see them and then remembered Will lived above the shop.

Judge Roland walked up the staircase to see if he could find them. He opened the door to the apartment and saw their figures on the couch. He was furious by this time and walked over to the couch.

"What is going on here?!" he yelled. Juliet and Will woke up with a start. They both sat up and stood.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"I've come to find you! And this is where I find you? Asleep with _him_?" Judge Roland exclaimed.

"Judge Roland nothing happened. We swear," Will said. Juliet looked at him and Will gave her small smile.

"Father, nothing happened. Will just gave me a necklace for our anniversary father, that's all," Juliet explained.

"If that's all, but Juliet you must come home now. You do not need to sleep here," Judge Roland explained. Juliet nodded and turned towards Will. Will opened his arms to her and she walked into them.

"Good bye," Will said kissing her softly. Juliet kissed him back romantically and passionately.

"Bye Will," she said. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. He kissed her once more and she left with her father. Will watched as she left and then he smiled and laughed. He was truly in love.

"Juliet, I can't believe you! How dare you do that with a man you aren't even married to!" her mother yelled when Juliet got home.

"Mother, I'm sorry but Will and I just fell asleep! Honest!" Juliet said.

"You are spending to much time with that boy. Maybe you should take a break from him," Judge Roland suggested. Juliet shook her head.

"No. No, father I won't stop spending time with Will just because you and mother don't think he's right for me. And I have something to tell you about Will and I," Juliet said. Her parents looked at her.

"Will and I are in love. And we want to get married someday," Juliet said. Her parents looked at her and her mother started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Juliet asked.

"You're willing to marry that peasant?" her father asked.

"Will is not a peasant. And if I want to be Juliet Turner then I will!" Juliet said starting to get tears herself.

"Juliet, just go to bed, we'll deal with this in the morning," Judge Roland said. Juliet looked at her father comforting her mother and then stood and walked away.

Juliet could feel that in the next few years something bad was going to happen. Little did she know that in the next two years, her life would change dramatically.

……….

Can anyone guess what's going to happen? Huh? Well read on to find out!

Keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter Four: Escape From Boredom

Wow, my second update in one day! I'm very writery today! Hope you all liked the last chapter. Here's chapter four.

Disclaimer: Looks like Juliet owns Will not me. :)

Chapter Four: Escape From Boredom

Juliet yawned as she stepped foot in the carriage taking her and her parents to the fort for Captain Norrington's ceremony to become the new Commodore. She would've rather been spending time with Will but he was working and he had to deliver the Commodore's new sword to Governor Swann's house.

Two years had past since the night her father caught them together. Still they stayed together and their love continued to grow. They were both 20 now and still enjoyed having fun.

Juliet baby-sat as her job and she loved it. While Will of course was still employed at the blacksmith shop. But for the past two years Will basically ran the shop on his own. His boss had recently become a drunk and slept most of the day away.

Juliet was very proud of him for what he was doing running the shop all by himself. He was proud of her too for not listening to her parents about him.

Juliet felt the carriage move and she sat back and watched the scenery go by. At least she would have Elizabeth to spend time with today.

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped at the entrance to the fort. Juliet and her parents climbed out of the carriage and walked up to the fort.

"Thomas, Diane!" Governor Swann replied as they walked up. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you too," Judge Roland replied shaking his hand. Juliet saw Elizabeth and smiled.

"Elizabeth!" Juliet called. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to Juliet.

"Juliet, how are you today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Alright right now, but later I think I'll really be bored. Are you alright?" Juliet asked seeing Elizabeth's strained face.

"My maid tightened my corset a little too tight I believe. I can barely breathe," Elizabeth said taking a sharp breath.

"I know how that feels. I was put in that situation once before. And it hurt," Juliet said. Elizabeth released a breath and smiled.

"Well, let's get this over with," Elizabeth said. The girls walked over to stand with the bystanders. The boiling sun made it even harder to breathe in the corsets and the girls pulled out their fans.

In the meantime Will, was walking along the path back home. He started to open the door when he got an idea. He knew how bored Juliet would be at the ceremony so he decided to go save her from it.

Will made his way to the fort. He could hear the music playing as the ceremony started. He walked passed the entrance and looked inside. He could see Juliet standing there talking softly with Elizabeth. He smiled and watched her. He knew he was close enough to call her so he did.

"Jules!" he whispered loudly. Juliet turned towards the entrance.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"You want to be saved from boredom?" Will asked. Juliet smiled. She nodded and took Will's hand.

"Wait, what am I going to tell my parents?" she asked. Elizabeth walked over to them.

"I'll cover for you. Go have fun with your boyfriend," Elizabeth said. Juliet smiled and hugged Elizabeth.

"Thanks Elizabeth. See you later," Juliet said.

"No problem, go have fun. See you soon," Elizabeth said. They waved bye and Juliet and Will rushed down the path.

"I need to stop by my house for a second. Can we?" Juliet asked Will.

"Yes," Will said. They walked towards her house to do what she had to do.

Meanwhile, who do you think showed up in the town of Port Royal at this time? That's right Captain Jack Sparrow. He walked towards the docks to where the Interceptor and the Dauntless were.

He walked drunkenly towards the Interceptor and passed Murtogg and Mullroy. They jumped up and stopped him.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," Murtogg replied.

"I'm terribly sorry. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack said. He moved to go around them but they blocked him again.

Jack pulled back and looked at both of them. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone had to make sure this dock stays off limit to civilians," Murtogg replied again.

"It's a fine goal to be sure. But it seems to me," Jack started trying to go around them again. "A ship like that, make this one here a bit superfluous really," he said motioning to the Interceptor and the Dauntless.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough. But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed," Murtogg explained. Jack put a finger up to his chin in thought.

"I've heard of one. Suppose to very fast, nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl," Jack said narrowing his eyes at the two.

They stifled laughter. "Well, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor," Mullroy said. Murtogg turned to him.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," Murtogg said. Jack listened in as to see where this was going.

"No, no it's not," Mullroy said.

"Yes it is, I've seen it," Murtogg replied.

"You've seen it?" Mullroy asked.

"Yes," Murtogg replied. Jack stared at them.

"You haven't seen it," Mullroy retorted back.

"Yes, I have!" Murtogg said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself, spat him back out?" Mullroy asked.

"No," Murtogg said sheepishly.

"No," Mullroy said. He turned back to Jack who smirked.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," Murtogg said. Mullroy turned back.

"Oh, and no ship that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship then the Black Pearl, is that what your saying?" Mullroy asked. Meanwhile, Jack walked away and onto the Interceptor.

Murtogg smiled. "No."

Mullroy turned back. "Like I said, there's no 'real' ship, that can match the Interceptor." They discovered Jack was gone.

They looked and saw him at the wheel of the Interceptor. He was moving slightly.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Murtogg said rushing onto the ship. Mullroy followed him. Jack looked at them both.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there mate!" Mullroy said. They pointed their bayonets at Jack.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Jack said correcting his mistake.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked.

"Smith or Smithy. If you like," Jack asked moving to hold onto one of the ropes.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"Yeah and no lies!" Murtogg said.

"Well then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga. Raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out," Jack said.

"I said no lies," Murtogg said.

"I think he's telling the truth," Mullroy said. Jack lowered his brow.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us," Murtogg said.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack said confusing them.

Murtogg and Mullroy pondered that thought for a moment. Jack knew he had gotten to them.


	6. Chapter Five: Falsely Accused

Wow, three update today. I'm on fire! Here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter Five: Falsely Accused

Will waited outside for Juliet to come back down from her room. Juliet rushed back down the stairs and into Will's arms.

"What did you do in there?" Will asked taking her hand as they started walking again.

"I took my corset off and took my hat off. I just can't walk in that corset anymore. It was really killing me. So what do you want to do?" Juliet asked.

"Let's just take a walk right now. Then in a little bit we can go back to the shop and just be with each other," Will said. Juliet looked up at him. He stopped and turned towards her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. He softly kissed her and they kept on walking.

Meanwhile…

Back at the fort, the ceremony was over. Elizabeth made up a lie that Juliet felt sick and went home. Her parents bought it so Elizabeth knew her lie had worked. She also knew Juliet owed her big time for this.

Elizabeth stood in the shade and fanned herself. It was still hard to breathe in the corset and she knew she would have to stop wearing them for awhile to get back to wearing them again. Elizabeth looked up and saw Norrington walking towards her.

"May I have a moment?" he asked her. Elizabeth nodded and he escorted her to the wall facing the sea. Elizabeth walked over to the wall and held on fanning herself wildly.

"Uh, you look lovely Elizabeth," Norrington complimented. Elizabeth smiled and laughed softly through the pain.

"I, uh, I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman," he said. Elizabeth was hunched over breathing but she managed to look over at Norrington. She was in shock because she knew what he was going to ask.

"You have become a fine woman Elizabeth," he finished. Elizabeth looked over the side of the wall.

"I can't breathe," Elizabeth said. She felt lightheaded and dizzy.

Norrington turned away from her. "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Elizabeth felt darkness take over and her eyes rolled back. She fell over the side of the wall and headed for the deep water below.

Back on the Interceptor, Jack was telling Murtogg and Mullroy tales of being a pirate. "And then they made me their chief," Jack finished. They heard a splash and they faced the water.

"Elizabeth?" Norrington asked seeing she was not behind him again. He then saw the waves rippling from the water. "Elizabeth!" He started to take off his coat and jump when Lieutenant Gillette stopped him.

"The rocks! Sir it's a miracle she missed them!" Gillette said. Norrington rushed off to save her.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked the two men.

"I can't swim!" Mullroy said. Jack scrunched his face up and looked at Murtogg. He just stared at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. "Pride of the King's navy you are! Do not lose these!" He took his jacket, hat, and weapons off and handed it to them. He then jumped off the side of the ship and swam to the bottom.

Elizabeth's body fell to the bottom and the medallion she was wearing around her neck floated up and it made the water shake with a violent force.

"What was that?" Mullroy asked Murtogg who shrugged. The sunny sky became dark and the wind started blowing.

Juliet and Will were chasing each other through the streets when the weather changed. They stopped suddenly.

"What happened to the nice weather?" Will asked. Juliet looked around.

"Something's going on," Juliet said. Will took her hand.

"Come on, we're going to my house," Will said. They rushed off towards the shop.

Jack pulled Elizabeth up out of the water and tried to climb up on the deck. Mullroy and Murtogg helped him pull Elizabeth up out of the water. They placed her on the dock. Mullroy checked her vitals.

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy replied.

"Move!" Jack said. He pulled out his knife and cut her corset open. He threw it aside to Murtogg who caught it. Elizabeth did not wake up. Jack immediately started doing CPR on her.

"Come on girl," Jack said. Elizabeth did not wake up. Jack then noticed something around her neck. He pulled it up and saw it was the medallion.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked. He tried to revive her again but it was no use. The strain of the corset and drowning had killed her. Jack took the medallion off of her neck.

"No need for this," He said to her form. He put it in his pocket. All of the sudden a sword met his throat.

"On your feet!" Norrington said. Jack stood and raised his hands.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann exclaimed. He knelt near her and saw she wasn't breathing. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! She drowned, you can ask your officers here," Jack said pointing to Murtogg and Mullroy. The said nothing. Jack made a face as to say 'thanks guys.'

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann yelled.

"First I want to see who he is," Norrington said. He grabbed Jack's right arm and lifted the sleeve. He noticed the burned 'P' on Jack skin.

"Had a brush with the east India Trading Company did we? Pirate?" Norrington asked.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann said. Jack looked at him.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette fetch some irons," Norrington said. He lifted the sleeve even more to see his tattoo. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow is it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack said.

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain," Norrington said.

"I'm in the market. As it were," Jack said.

"He said he's come to commandeer one," Murtogg said. Jack looked at them. Now they rat him out.

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir," Mullroy said picking up Jack's things.

"No additional shot or powder. A compass that doesn't point north," Norrington said going through his things. He looked at his sword.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood," Norrington said. Jack smiled at him and then dropped it. "You are without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack smirked. "But you have heard of me." Norrington pulled him over to the irons Gillette was holding.

"You are going to jail and then you will be hung tomorrow. Bright and early for Elizabeth's death," Norrington said.

"I didn't kill Elizabeth. I was saving her and she drowned, you have to be believe me Commodore," Jack said.

"I don't think I will," Norrington said. As he turned Jack grabbed Norrington's pistol from his belt. He pointed it at anyone.

They all panicked and slowly moved towards Jack. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please and my hat!" Norrington looked at him. "Commodore! You don't want anyone else to die do you?"

Norrington gave him his stuff. Jack put it all on quickly, he then held the pistol at them all again. "Too bad about how stupid you all are. Because you've just allowed me to escape an innocent man. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack threw the pistol at Norrington and grabbed onto a rope and started swinging around.

"Now will you shoot him!" Governor Swann said.

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled. They all started shooting Jack who yelled in protest. He swung around to another rope and threw his chain linking the irons over and slid down it.

He ran drunkenly down the street and across the bridge as the navy shot at him.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it," Norrington said. Gillette nodded and chased after Jack.

Jack meanwhile looked for a place to hide. And he found it, the blacksmith shop.


	7. Chapter Six: Blacksmith Versus Pirate

A.N.: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been so busy with school, driving school, and other problems. But now I'm back with chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it!

Because the story follows "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" I will be changing the script around so I can fit in things that have to do with my story.

Disclaimer: Still nothing, I hate my life!

Chapter Six: Blacksmith Versus Pirate

Will and Juliet walked towards the blacksmith shop. The gray weather remained in the once cheerful sky.

Will noticed people running around wildly as if a terror had struck. Many officers were rushing through the streets and people were in a panic. Will saw an officer looking into a barrel and decided to ask him what was going on.

"Jules, stay right here for a minute," Will said dropping her hand. He walked over to the officer. Juliet watched him and followed him. She was not going to just stand there and wait when something bad was going on.

Will tapped the officer on the shoulder. "Excuse me officer, but could you tell me what is going on?"

The officer looked up at Will. "A pirate is in town sir." Juliet looked at Will; he had that look in his eyes when someone voiced about pirates.

"Uh huh, has he done any damage?" Will asked curious grasping onto Juliet's hand. The officer looked down.

"I'm afraid yes," The officer replied with sorrow. Will and Juliet looked at him expectantly. "The pirate, he's killed Elizabeth Swann."

Juliet's face dropped, she let go of Will's hand and put her hands up to cover her slightly hanging mouth. Will looked down at Juliet knowing her best friend just died.

"How…how did it happen?" Juliet asked.

"Don't rightly know. But the pirate that did it is Jack Sparrow," The officer said. "We're trying to find him."

Juliet scrunched her face up. She knew that name from somewhere. _'Jack Sparrow? Where have I heard that name before?" _she thought. Suddenly she remembered. Two years ago at Will's house. The newspaper. It had an article about a pirate called Jack Sparrow.

Her eyes welled up with tears. Will could tell she was getting ready to cry. He placed his arm around her.

"Thank you for the information," Will said. The officer nodded and Will escorted Juliet off to the shop. Before he opened the door he turned to Juliet.

"How could someone do this to someone else?" she asked. Will shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a pirate, what do you expect? I just hope they catch him, because if I caught him I would stone him to death for killing one of our friends," Will explained. Juliet smiled. Will smiled back. "Come on, let's go inside real fast and then we can go pay our respects to the governor." Juliet nodded and Will opened the door to the blacksmith shop.

They walked inside and Will heard a noise. He saw the donkey moving around and jumped down in the shop to stop her. He stopped the donkey and turned to help Juliet into the shop.

Will looked around, he knew something was off. He started unbuttoning his jacket and walked towards the back of the shop. Juliet stood where she was and looked around the shop. It felt different.

Will saw Mr. Brown still asleep and smiled. He turned back to Juliet and threw his jacket on the table. Juliet looked around to see if anything was out of place. She noticed Will's hammer lying out on the anvil.

"Will, did you leave this out?" she asked taking up the hammer. Will looked over at her.

"No," he said with an odd expression. "I thought I put that away before I came." Juliet placed it where it needed to be and then noticed next to the anvil laid a hat.

"Will," Juliet called out. Will turned towards her again. She picked up the hat as Will started walking towards her. "I didn't know you liked wearing hats."

Will looked at the hat in her hands. "That's not mine. I wonder where it came from." Juliet shrugged and Will took the hat out of her hands. All of the sudden Juliet felt cold metal against her throat and she was pulled back.

"Juliet don't move!" Will yelled. Juliet looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a pirate, the pirate that killed Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow.

"If you want your bonny lass to live you best be giving me my hat back mate," Jack said. The metal pressed against Juliet's neck. Juliet knew if she tried to struggle, the metal would pierce her skin.

"Fine," Will said firmly but Juliet could hear a small hint of fear in his voice. Will threw Jack his hat. Jack caught it and placed it on his head while still holding Juliet.

"Now, will you please let her go?" Will asked. "You killed Miss Swann, who knows what you'll do now."

"For your information, boy. I did not kill Miss Swann," Jack said. Will glared at Jack and Jack looked at Will as if he recognized him from somewhere before.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked. Will glared at him.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said. "Are you going to let Juliet go?"

"So that be your name lass?" Jack asked Juliet. Juliet looked up at him.

"Yes," Juliet said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will pick up a sword. Jack looked up and saw a sword pointing at his face.

"Are we going to make it personal now?" Jack asked.

"Let Juliet go, or I'll cut your throat before you cut hers," Will replied. Jack threw Juliet down onto the dirt floor. He whipped his sword out to touch Will's.

"Do you think it's wise to sword fight with me?" Jack asked. Will looked straight into the eyes of his enemy.

"Damn straight," he explained. Juliet stood and ran out of the way. She grabbed a sword, but Will stopped her. "No," he firmly inquired. Juliet nodded and put her sword down, but she kept her hand on it just in case.

Jack started it off. They struck swords and parried. Jack stepped back causing Will to swing through open air. Jack came back in a lunge and they continued their fight. They moved back and forth until they ended up on the opposite way they were standing. Jack's plan had worked. He hit Will's sword and Will stepped back. Jack smiled triumphantly and placed his sword in his belt.

He walked towards the door. "Must be going," he said. Will looked at him and then at Juliet. He smirked and threw his sword in the door above the latch. It caught Jack off surprise and he stepped back as the sword nearly missed his nose. Jack turned to look at Will and then tried to get the sword out of the door.

Jack pulled and pulled but couldn't get it out of the door. He turned back towards Will. "Look's like we're going to have to swordfight again because you are blocking the only way out. And now, you have now weapon."

Juliet was ready to throw Will a sword but Will remembered the sword he was making earlier. He turned and pulled it out of the fire. Jack's smile faded and looked at the heated tip. Will smiled then as Jack and him started another swordfight.

Will's sword got caught in Jack's handcuff chain and was throw to the ground. Will ducked as Jack swung at his head. He jumped over to more swords and ripped one out of its holder. He clashed swords with Jack who was staring at all of the swords.

"Who makes all these?" he asked shocked.

"I do!" Will said as they still clashed swords. "And I practice with them three hours a day!"

Jack was taking mallets now and throwing them at Will. "Mate, you've got a girl, if you practice that long then I'm surprise she hasn't left you!" They got out from under the machines and Will and him locked swords. Jack looked him in the eye.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because she isn't a good lover. Or maybe it's you," Jack said. Juliet heard this and slowly walked over. Will gave Jack a dirty look.

"You're not a eunuch are you?" Jack asked looking down at Will. Will saw Juliet coming.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will said. He threw Jack off of their locked swords and Juliet decked him in the stomach. Jack lost his breath and stumbled up on the platform. Will followed and hopped up there as well. The platform lost its steadiness and they rocked back and forth. They clashed swords and Will managed to get his one sword up in Jack's cuffs and hook it into the rafter. Jack swung at Will who moved back. Jack noticed the loose board and hit it. It hit Will's chin who fell backwards and landed at Juliet's feet.

She helped him up while Jack tried to get his hand loose. Will stood and as soon as he got back on the platform, Jack fell and Will flew up into the rafters. Juliet looked up and watched as he miraculously landed on two feet.

Jack stood and looked around for Will, he saw Juliet looking up and he looked up. Will looked down at Jack and cut one of the sandbags. It hit the other side of the platform and Jack flew up there as well. Not as gracefully as Will did though. Juliet raced for the stairs leading up to the apartment so she could see what was going on.

Will and Jack continued their fight up there until Will knocked Jack's sword out of his hands. Jack smiled meekly and Will smiled triumphantly. Jack suddenly swung down from the rafters. Will followed his actions and got there before him. Will rushed to cover the door. Jack then cut a bag of sand and it blinded Will, Jack kicked Will's sword out of his hands.

Juliet rushed towards Will to help him get the sand out of his eyes. Jack pulled out his pistol and Juliet felt her heart drop. Will grabbed up a metal tool and turned towards Jack. Jack grabbed Juliet again and pointed the pistol at Will. Will stopped in midair at Jack.

"You cheated!" Will said.

"Pirate," Jack said. Will moved slowly towards them. "I'd stop where you are mate. Don't want me to kill you or your precious bonny lass."

"Just let her go, she has nothing to do with this," Will said. They then heard a banging on the door. Will moved in front of the other door.

"Move away," Jack demanded.

"No," Will said.

"Please move," Jack asked now desperately.

"No, I will not step aside and let you escape. Maybe I will if you let Juliet go!" Will said. Jack cocked his gun.

"This shot was not meant for you," Jack said pointing it at Will. Juliet started to elbow Jack in the stomach when she noticed Will was looking behind Jack at something. All of the sudden she heard glass breaking and Jack and her falling to the ground.

Will rushed over and helped Juliet up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Juliet kissed him.

"Better than that," she said. She turned to see her savior had been Mr. Brown. The royal navy rushed in with Norrington and they saw Jack on the ground, out cold.

"Mr. Brown, you've helped capture a dangerous fugitive. Good work," Norrington said.

"Just doing my civic duty sir," Mr. Brown said. Juliet looked at Will. Will didn't look phased, this always happen to him. Norrington and his men started taking Jack away. Norrington walked over to Juliet and Will.

"Are you all right Miss Roland?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Will is too," she explained. Will nodded.

"Good," Norrington said. He started walking away when Juliet grabbed him.

"Commodore, I heard about Elizabeth. Is Governor Swann all right?" Juliet asked.

"As best as he can feel during these tough times Miss. I suggest you go pay your respects since you were so close to Elizabeth," Norrington replied. Juliet nodded. He then left with the navy and Jack.

Will placed a hand on Juliet's shoulder. She turned towards him. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up before going to see the governor," Will said. Juliet nodded and they walked up to Will's apartment.


	8. Chapter Seven: A Bleak Night

I'm back with a new chapter for 'Forbidden Love'. I thank everyone who has reviewed, but I really would love more! So please, please I'm begging you for more reviews! Sorry, the story is so slow; I had to clear up some background information first before you all got really confused. But I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'm going to start responding to reviews before the chapter.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

****

Arein – You'll just have to wait and see who gets captured. It's a surprise. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, still.

Chapter Seven: A Bleak Night

"You know what Governor Swann told me this morning when I dropped off Norrington's sword?" Will asked wiping the sand off his face.

"No, what?" Juliet asked fixing her hair.

"Well, I showed him the sword and he absolutely loved it. But then he said 'do pass my compliments on to your master,'" Will said remembering the conversation that morning. Juliet turned to look at him.

"Did you happen to correct him?" Juliet asked.

"I couldn't, if he found out that Brown was an alcoholic he'd probably go mad. He'd say I'm not old enough to run my own blacksmith shop," Will said buttoning up his vest.

"You are old enough. For goodness sakes your 20," Juliet implied. "You need to let people see the real you." Will smiled at her.

"Whatever you say," Will said. Juliet smiled. Will walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay after that pirate attacked us?" Will asked.

"I told you I'm fine," Juliet replied. Will kissed her nose and then pulled away. Juliet then sighed and pulled something out of the hidden pocket of her dress. "But the bloody pirate dropped this."

Will turned and saw she was holding out a medallion. He walked over to see the gold medallion was etched with a skull on it. He ran his finger over it and it looked familiar. He then pulled it out of her hands.

"This was mine, my father gave me this," Will said. Juliet looked up at him.

"How did that pirate steal it then?" Juliet asked.

"Obviously he was one of the pirates that sacked my ship 8 years ago. I can't believe it. I'm going to keep this in a special place," Will said. He opened a small box and placed it in it. He put it back on the shelf and turned towards Juliet.

"Come on let's go see the governor," Will said. He took her hand and they walked down the stairs. Juliet looked back at the box on the shelf. The medallion made her very uneasy and she knew something bad was going to come from it.

Awhile later…

"I'll take you home," Will said. Juliet stopped in her tracks.

"Do you think that's wise? My parents are going to be very upset. Surely they heard about the pirate. And probably Norrington has come and told them about me being there. I'll surely get in trouble," Juliet explained. Will took her hand again.

"It won't be that bad, trust me," Will said. They walked up to the door and Juliet opened it.

"Hello, mother? Father? I'm home," Juliet called. Judge and Mrs. Roland rushed into the foyer and grabbed Juliet into their arms.

"Oh Juliet! I'm so glad you're all right! We were so worried!" Mrs. Roland exclaimed.

"Mother, I'm fine," Juliet replied.

"And you're also in trouble. How dare you not come home when a pirate was loose!" her father exclaimed.

"Father, I was with Will and he kept me safe when the pirate attacked," Juliet explained.

"Sir, I kept her safe and fought off the pirate for her. She's safe and then we went to pay our respects to the governor because of Elizabeth," Will explained.

"That's very nice son, but she could've just come home and then she wouldn't be in this predicament," Judge Roland explained. Will looked down at the floor defeated.

"Juliet go upstairs to bed and we'll come up in just a second," Mrs. Roland replied. Juliet nodded. She went over to Will.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she replied He kissed her softly and she went upstairs.

"Will, you are forbidden to see our daughter ever again," Judge Roland replied.

"What? Why? That's not fair! I kept her safe! I'm the one that always keeps her safe! I love her! You can't do this to us, she's a grown woman!" Will explained.

"Exactly, but she is still acting like a child!" Judge Roland yelled. Juliet listened from the stairway.

"She is not, she is a beautiful young woman and she shows it! Look Judge, I love her and she loves me. And…I want to marry her. I dropped her off tonight so I could ask permission. May I ask your daughter to marry me?" Will asked. Juliet's eyes opened wide and she flew up the stairs knowing she heard something she wasn't suppose to.

Judge Roland looked at Will. In his eyes he saw a dirty, poor, peasant who works for the town. But he knew in his daughter's eyes she saw a man she loved. But he knew what was best for Juliet.

"No, Will I'm sorry you don't have my permission," Judge Roland said. Will's heart crushed. He lowered his head.

"Thanks anyway," Will said. "But I'm still going to see her whether you like it or not." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

That night…

Will was working well into the night to finish a certain project he had been working on for a few days. He held the ring in place as it hardened.

He placed it in the water to cool off and then pulled it out. He wiped the water off and looked at the diamond on the ring. It was Juliet's engagement ring. He smiled at it, but knew he'd never be able to give it to her.

Will then looked at it again and saw Juliet's face saying yes. He smiled. _'Who cares what her father says, I'm going to ask her to marry me."_He placed it in a small box and put that box on his worktable. He then turned back to other projects to work on. His mind drifted to the medallion in the box upstairs, he wondered what a pirate would want it for.

At Juliet's house…

Juliet heard a knock on her door while getting ready for bed. "Come in," she said going over the washing table in her room. Mrs. Roland walked in and sat on her bed.

"What's the matter?" Juliet asked. "Did you figure I need supervision all day now?"

"Don't be smart with me!" Mrs. Roland replied. "Juliet you don't know what could've happen today!"

Juliet turned to look at her mother. "I know, but what did happen today is none of your business. Will was able to keep me safe, can we just drop it?"

"No, because what if that pirate had killed you like he'd done Elizabeth?" Mrs. Roland asked coming to look at Juliet.

"But he didn't. And you and father have no right to keep me and Will apart," Juliet explained.

"Oh yes we do, we know what's best. You are not allowed to see that boy again, if you do there will be consequences," Mrs. Roland said. "Go to bed." She turned and left.

Juliet threw her mother a look and threw her washcloth in the bowl. She rested her weight on the table and just looked at it. All of the sudden, a breeze wafted threw and it was cold. Juliet looked at the window and saw the wind blow in; it wafted in and blew her candle out.

She fiddled with her necklace and went over to the window. The air was bleak and cold. Something felt eerie in the air and it made her nervous. She shut her shutters and got into bed.

Meanwhile…

Will was working hard when he heard the wind. He stopped hammering and looked towards the window. He placed his hammer down and walked to the window. He looked out into the alleyway but just saw nothing.

The wind though was enough to throw anyone off. He shivered at the cold and closed the window. He couldn't help shake the fact something bad was going to happen. He turned back to his work and kept on working.

In the jail cell…

Jack sat on the bench in his cell with his hat down. He looked out the window and tried to fight sleep. He then noticed a shadow moving across the Port's waters. It was a ship obviously, but Jack focused his attention on it and tried to see whose ship it was.

It then shot a cannonball at the fort. Norrington's orders could be heard from the fort. Jack jumped up.

"I know those guns!" he said. He grabbed onto the bars. "It's the Pearl."


	9. Chapter Eight: Fighting Your Own Battles

The story is just getting good! I expect everyone to start reviewing now! Please? Anyways I hope this chapter tickles your fancy. I spent a lot of time on it. Keep R&R!

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Arein – I thank you so much for being the only one to review the past couple of days. And yes, the Pearl has come! And Will and Juliet will definitely be able to be together, just keep on reading.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

Chapter Eight: Fighting Your Own Battles

Juliet sprung from bed hearing the cannon boom from the port. She raced to the window and watched as huge water tower fell to the ground before her eyes.

She raced back to the bed and quickly made a rope out of her bedsheets. She threw it out the window and climbed down them. She hopped to the ground below and ran out of the gate as she headed for the blacksmith shop.

Meanwhile…

Will threw his apron off and grabbed Juliet's engagement ring off the table. He couldn't risk leaving her ring there when pirates were attacking. He grabbed a sword and a hatchet and raced out the door.

A pirate ran past chasing a woman, Will followed after them and flung his hatchet into the pirate's back. The pirate yelled in terror and Will grabbed his hatchet out of his back and raced off. He stabbed another pirate and headed for Juliet's house.

Juliet ran down the street pushing past people who were trying to get to the fort, others to their loved ones. She stopped seeing the shop in front of her and then ran inside. The fire in the kiln was still lit so she had enough light to see.

"Will!" she called. She then raced up the stairs to his apartment. She flung open the door and searched it. Will was nowhere to be found. Juliet took a deep breath and got scared.

_'He'll be fine, he's probably looking for me,'_ she thought. Juliet turned on her heel and closed Will's door. She walked down the creaky stairs and down into the shop. As soon as her foot hit the dirt floor, the light in the fire went out.

"No, don't do this to me," she thought trying to decipher the shapes in the darkness. She then heard the door to the shop being busted open and she ran and hid in the darkness behind the kiln.

Juliet saw two shapes walk in and her breath caught in her throat. _'Oh God, it's pirates! Just stay calm and don't let them hear you!'_ she thought to herself.

"I think it might be up here!" one of the pirates said. They walked up the stairs and Juliet watched as their two shapes walked up to Will's apartment. She let go of her breath and raced out of the shop leaving the door ajar.

Meanwhile…

Will raced inside Juliet's house. "Juliet!" he yelled. He looked through all the rooms and didn't see any sight of her or her parents. Will ran up to her room and flung the door open. She was no where to be seen but he noticed her window was open and a bed sheet hung out of it.

"Juliet," Will said knowing she was out with those pirates around. He raced back out of the house and ran down the street. He looked down the alleyways for her and on side streets but no sign of her.

Will then noticed her running down the street in her white nightgown. He raced up to her and grabbed her arm. Juliet turned and took a swing. Will caught her fist.

"Whoa, it's me!" Will said. Juliet ran into his open arms. He then pulled away. "What are you doing out here with all these pirates around?"

"I was looking for you, I couldn't leave you alone!" Juliet exclaimed.

"I'm a big boy, I'll be fine, you need to go to the fort. You'll be much safer there," Will said escorting her. Juliet pulled away.

"No, I'm fine. I'll get there when I can," Juliet said. Will cupped her face.

"No, go now. That way I know you'll be safe," Will said.

"What about you?" Juliet asked grasping onto his hand.

"Just go, I'll be fine. Wait for me and I'll come to you. I promise," Will said. Juliet kissed him.

"Okay," Juliet said. Will kissed her again.

"Go!" Will said. Juliet nodded and ran towards the fort. Will watched as she ran into the safe haven of the fort and then turned back to fight off more pirates. He turned and came face to face with a huge pirate. They started fighting and then the pirate grabbed Will by the neck and held a hook up to his neck.

"Say goodbye!" the pirate yelled. Will's face scrunched up in terror but then he heard a noise above him and a sign fell. He ducked just in time and the sign hit the pirate.

"Good bye!" Will said and then walked off. He looked around but then noticed two pirates leaving his shop carrying something by a chain. The medallion. Will started to rush after them but a pirate blocked his way.

"Hello," the pirate said and waved at him. Will looked at the pirate, it was the pirate he had killed earlier. Surely Will had killed him. The pirate pointed down at Will's feet. Will looked down and saw a bomb near his foot. Will moved back and the fuse went out on the bomb. It was a dud.

The pirate's face dropped and Will looked up and smiled at the pirate. But what he didn't know what was behind him.

"Out of my way scum!" the pirate behind Will said and hit Will in the head with a goblet. Will felt blackness overtake him and he fell to the ground, out like a light.

In the jail cell…

Jack saw as a cannonball flew through the jail cell and flew to the ground. The ball pierced the wall, of the other cell.

"My sympathy friend. You have no matter of luck at all," the criminal said climbing out of the wall. Jack looked out the hole down hearted but then got an idea just as the moon came out. He went over to the wall and picked up the bone and stuck it through the bars.

Jack whistled. "Come on doggy!" he called. The dog looked at him from under the bench. Jack kept whistling to get the dog over. "That's it, that's it doggy, come on. Bit closer, bit closer!" Jack said egging the dog over. The dog stopped about 9 feet from Jack.

"Come on! You filthy, slimy, mangy cur!" Jack yelled. A crash then made the dog run off and Jack made a furious attempt to get the keys. "No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it, I didn't…uh," he said as the dog left him. Jack then turned his attention to the stairway as two officers fell down the stairs and then two pirates, who Jack recognized, came down the stairs.

"This ain't the armory!" one of the yelled. The other noticed Jack.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Twiggs," Koehler said. Jack raised up to look at them. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Koehler spit at Jack. Jack shot him a look.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone. On a God forsaken island. Shrinking into the distance," Twiggs said. Jack smirked sarcastically. "His fortunes haven't improved much."

Jack looked at them. "Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler got mad and slammed his hand against Jack's throat. Jack looked down and in the moonlight, Koehler's hand was bony and skeletal.

"So there is a curse," Jack said clearly surprised and shocked. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," Koehler said. He then threw Jack down, smirked at Twiggs and they walked off. Jack sat back up and looked at the bone in his hand.

"That's very interesting," Jack said. _'They must be here looking for that last medallion.'_ Jack then remembered he pocketed the medallion from Elizabeth. He searched his pockets and then realized it was gone. He then remembered the fight between him and that uptight blacksmith.

_'That boy and his bonny lass have it!'_ Jack thought. He thought about them and cursed himself for letting it get out of his sight; he didn't want innocent people to get hurt because of this curse. He then remembered how the boy was awfully familiar.

Jack sat down on the ground and had a feeling that boy was tied to the medallion and the curse, in one way or another.


	10. Chapter Nine: A Honest Pirate

Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been really busy, but since I am off for Thanksgiving, I figured I would write and update. I hope you all are enjoying your Thanksgiving and enjoy the new chapter.

****

REVIEW RESPONSES

Arein- Yes you are the only one it's very shocking! But all your questions will be answered soon. Just keep reading.

Disclaimer: Still, I don't own anything.

Chapter Nine: An Honest Pirate

Juliet awoke to the bright sun gleaming in her eyes the morning after the attack. She sat up and stretched. She looked around and saw many people had left the fort and had returned to their once whole homes.

She stood and looked around at the remaining people there, but Will was nowhere to be found. Juliet panicked and left the fort to search for Will. She raced to his house but on the way ran into something or someone.

Will was lying on the ground, out like a light. Juliet rushed over and lifted his head in her lap.

"Will, oh Will. Wake up," she said patting his face. Will groaned and then opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"Juliet," he said softly. Juliet smiled and helped him sit up. "What happen?"

"I'm not sure, I just found you like this about three minutes ago. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my head hurts a little," Will said. "If it wasn't for those bloody pirates, it wouldn't."

"Do you want to go home?" Juliet asked. Will shook his head no and they stood.

"I want to take care of some business first," Will said taking her hand and leading her back to the fort.

"Where to?" Juliet asked.

"The pirates that attacked last night had to have had a reason to attack. And I want to know what it was," Will said. "And there is only one pirate here right now."

They walked back to the fort and then to the jail to talk to no other but Jack Sparrow. Meanwhile, Jack was trying to break the lock on the jail cell with the bone. He then heard the door open and footsteps thunder down the stairs and he jumped back onto the floor so no one would know he was trying to escape.

Will and Juliet appeared in front of his cell. He looked up at them and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the whelp and his bonny lass I met yesterday."

"Look Sparrow, we need your help," Will said. Jack touched his chest as if he were shocked.

"You need my help? Well now, I think I might take you up on that offer," Jack said.

"Are you familiar with the ship the Black Pearl? The one that attacked last night?" Will asked. Jack's smiled dropped and he looked up at Will.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Jack asked.

"I want to know why it attacked here last night," Will asked.

"Only for one reason, to take back what they say is rightfully theirs. A gold medallion," Jack said. Juliet then realized why the pirates were in Will's house and she looked at Will with concerned eyes.

"That medallion I have? What's so special about it?" Will asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell ye," Jack said. Will and Juliet sat on the bench opposite the cell as Jack explained the curse and treasure to them, but he left out Will's blood was needed to lift the curse.

"Well, where does the ship make berth?" Will asked.

"You don't know that either?" Jack asked. Will and Juliet looked at each other and shook their heads. Jack sighed. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta, it's an island that can not be found, except for those who already know where it is."

"The ships real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will asked.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're a pirate," Will asked. Jack looked up at him.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?" Jack asked. Will grabbed the bars in frustration.

"Never," Will said sternly. Jack looked at his fingernails. "I want to go break the curse and get back what's rightfully mine. The medallion my father gave me when I was younger," Will said.

"Oh really, well if you are risking your life in order to just get back some silly piece of gold then you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me," Jack said.

"I can get you out of here," Will said. Juliet then thought it best to interrupt.

"Wait, wait. We can't let him go, he killed Elizabeth," Juliet replied.

"If I tell you the truth will you let me go?" Jack asked.

"Depends if you tell the truth," Juliet replied. Jack looked at her.

"The way to know I'm telling the truth is just to know," Jack said. "I was going to save Elizabeth, she fell off the side of the wall at the fort because of the corset. I jumped in the water and saved her, when I pulled her onshore she wasn't breathing. I cut open the corset, but I was too late. She died from suffocating and drowning, Norrington accused me all too quickly."

Will and Juliet looked at Jack. They could see in his eyes he was telling the truth. He was being honest, very unpirate like. Juliet nodded at Jack and then Will.

"So how are you going to get me out if the keys are gone?" Jack asked getting back on subject.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges," Will said turning to pull the bench up and place it on the door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack looked at the young boy as if he knew him from somewhere. Like he had known him in another lifetime.

"What's your names, you two?" Jack asked.

"Juliet Roland," Juliet replied still upset over Jack's story.

"You?" Jack asked Will.

"Will Turner," Will said. Jack sat up all the way.

"That would be short for William I imagine. Good strong name, no doubt named for your father aye?" Jack asked. Juliet looked at Will and Jack and she knew Jack knew something that her and Will didn't.

"Yes," Will said curiously.

"Uh huh," Jack said. "Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain or death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and help you recover your medallion. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked sticking his hand out. Will looked down at it and graciously shook it.

"Agreed," Will said smiling.

"Agreed," Jack said. "Get me out!" Will pulled on the bench until the hinges broke and the door fell to the ground.

"Hurry, someone might have heard that!" Will said. Jack rushed over to his things.

"Not without my effects!" Jack said. He grabbed his things and they ran out of the cell.

Well, well, another chapter done. Please R&R!


End file.
